The Story of Break My Mind
by NekoHinaFanboy
Summary: NekoHinaFanboy here! This will be my first published FanFiction. This is a one-shot story of the song "Break My Mind" by DAGames. All lines in quotations are from the song. I do not own anything as all rights belong to Scott Cawthon. I hope that you enjoy!
**NekoHinaFanboy here! This will be my first published FanFiction. This is a one-shot story of the song "Break My Mind" by DAGames. All lines in quotations are from the song. I do not own anything as all rights belong to Scott Cawthon. I hope that you enjoy!**

 **Break My Mind**

The old grandfather clock strikes midnight as I cower in fear inside of my pitch black room. Out of nowhere, Nightmare Fredbear welcomes me to my darkest fears. He insists for me to join in his fun and take a journey through the night. My fear increases when he tells me to watch the closet doors so the night won't consume me. I know all too well that the night takes my innocence if I don't see the light.

Nightmare Fredbear's knowledge of the darkness is far vaster than my own, so he commands me, "Grab your only ammunition: your common sense and torch." I grab my flashlight from the nightstand by my bed, and an I.V. from a hospital appears for a split second before it disappears. Fright courses through me as I hear something on the porch.

As if he was some kind of apparition, Nightmare jumps out at me and questions, "How long will you last through these memories of the past, since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours?"

Nightmare then takes on a more serious and scary tone as he explains, "You're forced down to reckoning. Your dreams become the sickening. You thought you were alone. No, they bite you to the bone!" Upon finishing this statement, I am repeatedly jump-scared by Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Cupcake, and the Freddy Minions.

For the duration of the jump-scares, I frantically shout, "Stop breaking my mind! I'm tired of having you send me through Hell and back! Just leave me alone for one night! You're breaking my heart! I'm falling apart! I'm dying in the flames of my fright!" The jump-scares cease and Nightmare Fredbear once again enters my field of vision.

Nightmare Fredbear reiterates for the umpteenth time, "You may have thought that you were safe in your room. But you are doomed when the clock begins to chime. You must look left and right and shut your doors tight. But if you are away too long, they will come and get you."

The Freddy Minions blend in with the toys on my bed as Nightmare Fredbear advises me, "Keep an eye on all your toys 'cause some don't look the same." The seemingly nonexistent time I have to react is making me go insane. "Keep the Plushtrap on the chair, for his patience runs thin when he is not sitting upon the cold surface." Nightmare pops out of his hiding place and we have a repeat of our last conversation.

Nightmare gets up in my face, his heavy breath pushing me back slightly. His breath reeks of death and decay. "Hey, kid! Why do you moan!? We can't help but notice that you're home alone! Your parents clearly trust you to be away without a phone call! That's not all! Your flashlight is limited! That can't be helpful to keep you prohibited! Don't be scared! It's not like we care! Your nightmare is all that we wanted prepared!"

He leads me around the all-too-familiar bedroom as he continues. "On the bed, just don't be misled! Those toys were just meant to like you to be bled! The closet? I wouldn't run over! 'Cause Foxy's inside and he seems out of order! Oh, and look! You know these guys! Chica and Bonnie don't look so alive! The Cupcake is torn! Your death was reborn! Can you survive till the crack of dawn!?"

Nightmare Fredbear has now joined Nightmare and the two alternate their lines. Nightmare Fredbear has a helpful tone to his bass voice. Nightmare has a more aggressive tone within his deep baritone voice. "Watch your back. Take a turn to the left and the right." "There's no end in sight! Your darkest of nights! They burn you inside! Begin Night Five!" "Watch your back. Check the halls for your chance to survive." "The shadow's enraged! Your mind's getting phased! Your life is no longer safe!"

I suddenly find myself alone in the dark recesses of my room. I curl up in a fetal position and start speaking to anyone who could save me as I cry. "I am all alone. I'm surrounded by the fears. Haunted with shackles, now they sent me straight to tears. I'm not allowed to cry, 'cause they told me I would die. Oh, no. They're getting near." I hear the heavy footsteps of the nightmarish animatronics getting closer. "Help me!" I hear Nightmare's horrific laugh from inside of my closet. I jump off of my bed and proceed to slam the door shut in his face.

For the last time this go-round, I yell my rant that always drives Nightmare away. However, Nightmare appears with Nightmare Fredbear, alternating lines once more. This time, Nightmare Fredbear also has an aggressive tone of voice. "Watch your back! Take a turn to the left and the right!" "Nowhere to run! Nowhere to hide!" "Watch your back! Try your best to survive the night!" "Nowhere to run! Try and survive the night!"

I turn toward my bed as the two animatronic bears disappear. I hear the doors to my room slowly creak as they are open by my greatest fears. "They're here!" I cry in desperation as all of the animatronics attack me. I have lost count of how many times I have died at their hands, for this is a never ending cycle of terror as I lay in my hospital bed in a coma due to the "incident" at the pizzeria. The cycle continues as I repeat the night once more.


End file.
